


Come Home To Me

by pieceofmysanversharto



Series: Little Did She Know [13]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Mild Smut, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9965768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pieceofmysanversharto/pseuds/pieceofmysanversharto
Summary: Maggie gets home after being away for a week and Alex becomes super clingy.orthe one where Alex doesn't realize she's turned into a clingy monster until Maggie points it out





	

**Author's Note:**

> [prompt from ao3 user Assigned_Guilt: Maggie coming home finally and Alex just will not let her go like hugs her and just never wants her to leave again and just keeps holding on physically and emotionally like once Maggie finally pries her off she just follows Maggie around the apartment lovingly and keeps making sure they're still spending time together until they fall asleep together cuddling on the couch or something]
> 
> ^^hope this satisfies!

It was 3 am when Maggie finally trudged through the door of their apartment. She'd been away at a training camp for the past week, and she was glad to finally be home wth Alex. 

Alex had tried to stay awake waiting for Maggie to come home, but she'd just finished a 20 hour day at the DEO and was exhausted when she got home. So she promptly fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. 

As much as Maggie longed to wake Alex and envelope her in a hug and kiss her senseless, she knew what a long day Alex had had. So instead, she pulled on some pyjamas and crawled into bed next to her. Alex slept like a rock when she was this exhausted, so she didn't wake when Maggie shifted under the blankets, or when Maggie rolled over to kiss her head. 

But somehow, even in her deep sleep, Alex detected Maggie's presence. She rolled over and pulled Maggie into a tight, koala like, embrace. Her arm around Maggie's middle, her legs tangled with Maggie's.

"Oh, my precious Alex," Maggie sighed. "I'm home in your arms, just like I promised. I missed you."

Maggie resigned herself to the fact that Alex likely wouldn't be letting go of her, so she rested her head against Alex's chest and fell asleep. 

\----

Several hours later, when the sun started shining in through the curtains, Alex woke with a start. Alex assumed it was the light that woke her, which she wasn't all that happy about, because it was her day off and she was excited to spend the whole day with Maggie- Maggie! She forgot Maggie had gotten home last night, and suddenly realized that she was wrapped around the sleeping form of her girlfriend. She leaned down and slowly covered Maggie's face with kisses, taking in the scent that is Maggie. Eventually, Maggie batted her eyes open.

"Good morning sleepyhead," Alex said, gazing lovingly down at her girlfriend. 

"God, Al... what time is it? I need more sleep..."

"I'm glad to see you too Mags... It's good to see you're still the same old you," Alex laughed.

"Sorry Alex, I only got in at 3, and it's what, like 6 now?"

"Yeah pretty close to 6."

"Are you going for your run?" Maggie asked, curling in closer to Alex's embrace. 

"It's my day off. So...no. I'm staying in bed with my girlfriend who left me alone for a whole week, who I missed dearly, and whose side I don't plan on leaving today." Alex said, somewhat sarcastically, but really meaning the part about missing Maggie. 

"Mmmm..." Maggie hummed happily. "I missed you Danvers. More than I could have ever imagined."

"Me too, Sawyer, me too... and do you know one of the things I missed most? Doing this!" Alex rolled them over so she was straddling Maggie's waist. She wasted no time in pulling Maggie into a kiss. 

Alex pulled away when Maggie made a sort of grunting sound. 

"Oh! I'm sorry Mags! You're exhausted... I shouldn't have started anything." Alex moved to get off of Maggie, but was suddenly pulled back in, landing half on top of Maggie.

"Hold your horses Danvers... just because I'm exhausted doesn't mean I don't want you.... and if we do this now then we can cuddle naked afterwards, and we both know that is one of my favourite things."

"Are you sure Maggie? I don't wanna-"

"Get over here Al," Maggie cut Alex off, and pulled Alex back on top of her, pulling her own pyjama shirt off before reaching for Alex's. 

Their movements became frantic and full of need. They were full of the need to feel each other close, to make sure they were really with each other. Alex quickly made Maggie come, fingers thrusting forcefully into her core, thumb rubbing against her clit, getting herself off by the friction she found on Maggie's leg. Alex collapsed on top of Maggie before rolling to her side, pulling Maggie in tight again, not wanting to let her go. 

"I missed you so much Mags."

"I love you too Al."

\----

When Maggie finally woke from her slumber, Alex was still wrapped around her. She couldn't tell for sure, but it looked like Alex hadn't gone back to sleep at all. Maggie realized it was just a little creepy that her girlfriend had probably watched her sleep for the past several hours, but she had never felt more safe or more loved, held in the arms of the woman she loved while she slept. 

"I'm gonna go shower," Maggie said, prying herself from Alex's arms and heading for the bathroom. She was about to shut the bathroom door when she realized Alex was walking through it. 

"What're you doing Alex?"

Alex looked at her confused, tilting her head slightly, something she'd picked up from Maggie. 

"Showering...?" Alex says, lilting her voice up at the end as if it were a question. She was suddenly unsure if Maggie wanted her there.

"Get over here nerd... come join me in the shower." Maggie has had her fair share of experiences with clingy girlfriends in the past, but never to this extent, especially not with Alex. Alex was usually the one who advocated for keeping independence in their relationship.

"Wow, she must've really missed me..." Maggie thought. "Maybe almost as much as I missed her..."

\----

After they showered, they curled up on the couch, wearing sweatpants and each others shirts, with cups of fresh coffee. Maggie turned on the news, trying to catch up on everything she missed while she was away. Without missing a beat, Alex was curled into Maggie's side. 

Over the next couple hours the pair didn't move much, but when they did, Maggie realized Alex was following her around. Alex wasn't one to usually show when she needed affection, but Alex was getting up off the couch every time Maggie did. She was following her to the kitchen to get coffee, to the closet to get warmer socks, to the bathroom... Maggie quickly picked up on the fact that Alex just needed to be close to her. So the next time she got up to make more coffee she pulled Alex into a hug while she waited. When they sat back down on the couch she leaned into Alex instead of the other way around. When they made supper together she made sure to touch Alex at every chance she could. Whether it was a quick hug from behind, or a supportive hand on her waist, or a peck on her lips. 

When they were eating Alex was quiet for a while. She eventually broke the silence, saying, "You were extra clingy this afternoon, Mags. I didn't know you were ever clingy, just doesn't seem like you." She wasn't saying it to make Maggie feel bad about her want for attention, or to call her out on it, but just pointing out a fact. But when she looked up at Maggie she saw a look of complete disbelief.

"...what...?" Alex asked.

"I'm clingy?" Maggie asked.

"Well, yeah. You were extra cuddly and kissy. I'm not complaining! I was just pointing it out."

"I'm clingy..." Maggie repeated. "You literally followed me around like a puppy today... and you say I'm the one who's clingy?" Maggie was laughing at this point, realizing her girlfriend hadn't noticed how she had been acting all day. 

"I- I, what? I did what?" Alex asked, clearly confused. 

"When I got home last night you attached yourself to me like a koala bear and haven't let go since! I was just trying to give you the affection I thought you were asking for!" 

"Oh my god! I'm sorry Mags! I didn't realize I was so clingy..." Alex's face was turning red with embarrassment. She wasn't used to being so dependent on someone else. She was used to being the one depended on. It was a nice change.

"Don't worry Al, I thought it was cute. Made me realize just how much you missed me."

"Oh god, I missed you so much Maggie. Please take me with you next time you leave. This place feels so empty without you here."

Alex looked like she was about to burst into tears. Maggie got out of her chair and pulled Alex to her feet, enveloping her in a hug. 

"I've got you Al. I'm never going anywhere. Well, at least not for too long. I'll always come home to you."

"Ugh, this is so embarrassing," Alex said, wiping away tears. "I've never felt like there was a piece of me missing before this week. You make me whole Maggie."

"I love you Alex, I love you more than I knew was ever possible. I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me."

Alex laughed through her tears. "You have gotten so soft on me, Sawyer! But I love you all the more for it."

They spent every night that following week wrapped in each others arms, as if afraid they might slip away, but knowing that they were going to be together forever.

**Author's Note:**

> as always kudos and comments are delightful
> 
> prompts are welcome on my tumblr @piece-of-my-harto or in the comments!


End file.
